In some permanent magnet type rotating electric machines, for the purpose of reducing torque pulsation such as cogging torque or torque ripple, a shape in which positions of magnetic poles are changed with respect to the axial direction, i.e., a so-called skewed shape is used for an armature or a field magneton. For example, in some permanent magnet rotating electric machines having permanent magnets in a rotor, the magnets are divided in the axial direction and arranged with their angles shifted in the circumferential direction so that torque pulsations such as cogging torques or torque ripples occurring in respective parts are cancelled, whereby torque pulsation in the entire motor is reduced. Such a permanent magnet rotating electric machine is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-245417 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-251847 (Patent Document 2), and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-314050 (Patent Document 3).